I. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a carding apparatus and method and, more particularly, to a new and improved carding apparatus and method for forming webs, rovings or the like of different types of fibers or materials.
II. Description of the Background Art
At the present time, conventional carding apparatus produces webs or rovings of a single material. If it is desired to produce a web comprised of fibers of different materials, it is necessary to produce a web of each material in a separate carding apparatus and method and thereafter combine webs of selected materials to produce a multi-fiber web. This process is slow, time consuming and therefore expensive. Also, webs of different materials must be produced in apparatus separate from the carding apparatus, thereby adding further to the complexity of producing carded webs or rovings of different materials.
A need has arisen, therefore, for a new and improved carding apparatus and method which provides for the production of webs or rovings of different materials in a single carding apparatus and method. The method and apparatus of the present invention meets this need.